Industrial processes are known for making rolls of end-product material from raw material inputs. For example, paper machines may produce a continuous web of paper from a pulp stock in a “web-forming” process, wherein wood or other material pulp is strained through a moving screen made of fine mesh in order to create a fibrous web which is further processed to produce paper. Web-forming properties such as weight, moisture, thickness, smoothness, etc., are defined, monitored and controlled in the manufacturing process with respect to a variety of different orientations and perspectives, including machine direction (MD) and cross-direction (CD) perspectives which consider such properties along and across the direction of the paper web motion, respectively.
CD control is generally used to maintain certain specified profiles of the paper properties across the web and performed using CD actuators. Such profiles may be measured (for example, by high-resolution scanners installed on machines within the process) and used by a CD control system for feedback in controlling the CD actuators. CD actuators may comprise sets of actuators distributed (for example, uniformly) across a paper sheet. For model based CD control processes, knowing the response relationship between a profile measurement and the movement of a single actuator is important for tuning a control loop.